


Watcher

by SharkGirl



Series: Roommates [21]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaFuri (implied), Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, Angst, Fate, Fate & Destiny, Flashbacks, Implied Sexual Content, KiKasa - Freeform, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Past Lives, Pining, Reincarnation, Vampire Slayer(s), Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: The first glimpses of Kasamatsu’s past lives came in the form of dreams. Every night after a hard day of training, he’d remember another part of another life. They overlapped, simply giving him hints at what had happened before. But he knew one thing for sure:His life was tied to his Slayer’s.
Relationships: Furihata Kouki & Kasamatsu Yukio, Kasamatsu Yukio/Kise Ryouta
Series: Roommates [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/576403
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Watcher

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! Sorry it took a bit longer to get this chapter out (as I wanted to write two others before I got to it, haha) I've been wanting to write about Watcher!Kasamatsu for a long time and it really shows because this is the longest installment, I think. Oops~
> 
> This takes place in the past, with most of it being two years before 'present day' in the au.
> 
> Beta'd by the always wonderful JD!  
> Please enjoy~

Kasamatsu Yukio was ten years old when he first learned that he was a Watcher.

He hadn’t known what it meant at the time, but the person who’d knocked on his front door sat his parents down and calmly explained everything. He’d only caught part of it and the sound of his mother crying before he followed his dad’s sharp and sudden command and took his younger brothers upstairs.

Later, Kasamatsu was told that he had been chosen to find and train a very important Vampire Slayer.

He left for his own training shortly after that meeting, leaving his home and family behind. He was chosen. He was special. Only he could do this. It was an honor.

The Council -- a group of Watchers and mentors -- had an academy of sorts in Akita. It was there that Kasamatsu received his formal training. And it was there that his memories began to resurface.

For, unlike the other Watchers-in-training, Kasamatsu was a special case. A typical Watcher was chosen based on their potential. Kasamatsu was Fated to be a Watcher. His soul was tied to his Slayer. So, he was not assigned his pupil.

It was predetermined.

The first glimpses of Kasamatsu’s past lives came in the form of dreams. Every night after a hard day of training, he’d remember another part of another life. They overlapped, simply giving him hints at what had happened before. But he knew one thing for sure:

His life was tied to his Slayer’s.

Kasamatsu was twelve when he found out he could not die.

That wasn’t to say that he was immortal. No, he’d been reborn enough times to know that, though his soul continued to come back, his corporeal form did not. Kasamatsu Yukio as he was now had never existed before and would never exist again. He’d become someone else in his next life, just as he had easily a dozen times before.

But so long as his Slayer’s heart beat in their chest, Kasamatsu could not die. No matter what befell him, he would survive.

So, when he saved a classmate’s life during one of their midnight drills, throwing himself in the path of their live target’s curved claws and gaping maw, he awoke the next morning with a pounding headache, but not a scratch on him.

At thirteen years old, Kasamatsu had completed his schooling and was ready to find his Slayer. The one whom he was destined to train and to whom his soul was connected.

And it was his Slayer that brought him to Tokyo.

It surprised him that the young boy was so unassuming, so average. So Young. They were the same age and yet the meek, mousy-haired teen looked so much greener. This was his Slayer? This was the Chosen One who’d protect the entire Tokyo Area from wayward vampires? The one for whom Kasamatsu’s heart beat? The one who, if he failed in his duty and died, would end Kasamatsu’s life as well?

But Furihata Kouki was not at all what he appeared. Beneath the uncertainty and disbelief, there was strength. He was a fighter. And though he didn’t look like any of the Slayers Kasamatsu had trained before -- their faces flashing in his memory -- his eyes shined with determination just like theirs.

And so, Kasamatsu pulled the locket his mentor had given him from his pocket and placed it in Furihata’s palm. “I’m looking forward to working with you.”

Unlike Kasamatsu, Furihata did not remember any of his past lives. It was a bit frustrating, as Kasamatsu had hoped they could share the load. Furihata lived blissfully unaware of everything that had happened before, while Kasamatsu awoke in the middle of the night to images of his Slayer’s past lives ending or, in some cases, his own.

It wasn’t fair, but Kasamatsu accepted it, choosing instead to throw himself into teaching Furihata everything he needed to know to protect his assigned sector.

And although Furihata had been shaking like a leaf during their first patrol -- not because of the threat of vampires, but because it was the first time he hadn’t been completely honest with his parents and older brother about where he was going -- he managed to handle it well.

The vampires of Tokyo were rather tame, in Kasamatsu’s opinion. They all happily chatted with their potential meals, who, as Kasamatsu and Furihata had accidentally witnessed in back alleys on a few occasions, enthusiastically consented to the vampires’ bite.

It was too soon for word to get out that Tokyo had a new Slayer. So, several months passed before they got their first challenger. A vampire who wanted the Slayer’s life and all the accolades that came with such a victory.

Kasamatsu had trained Furihata well. His Slayer easily took down the vampire that was one and a half times his size, sparing his ‘life,’ but sending him packing with a warning and a rather nasty holy water burn to the side of his face and neck.

They spent five years like that, training together while attending the same school. Kasamatsu became a regular at the Furihata family’s house for dinner, since he was their younger son’s best friend. It made him miss his own family, but he knew he couldn’t go back. He couldn’t get close to anyone, really. Because it was dangerous. Besides, his life had only one purpose.

He and Furihata were on the library committee and played on the basketball team to keep up appearances, all the while patrolling the Tokyo area for any threats. The library provided plenty of great resources and the club kept them in shape just in case they were called to action.

It did help that most vampires had wisened up over the years and had begun to follow the rules, only biting when a human wanted it. Kasamatsu later found out the reason behind all of the vampirical obedience. It was all because of their leader, an ancient vampire named Akashi Seijuurou. And the moment Kasamatsu read his name, he remembered him.

Not from this life, but from all of his others.

It seemed Kasamatsu was not the only one who was tied to Furihata.

Though, even with the great Akashi Seijuurou’s field of vision, Kasamatsu had managed to keep Furihata pretty well hidden. Something he felt he needed to do.

Kasamatsu knew Akashi. Or rather, he had. And his memories, which were becoming clearer and clearer as he grew older, gave him all the more reason to protect his Slayer from that particular vampire. The flashes from his previous lives didn’t stop haunting his dreams, but grew more powerful, more vibrant, taking him by surprise during his waking hours when something would spark them -- a familiar location, face, or scent.

Oh, he did so envy Furihata. Some memories were better left forgotten.

But if only one of them was to be burdened with the weight of so many memories, he was glad it was him. Furihata had a much bigger role to fill as the Slayer. While Kasamatsu’s was nearly done. 

For now. 

When they graduated high school, Kasamatsu bid Furihata farewell. He was a fully realized Slayer now and no longer needed Kasamatsu’s constant surveillance and training.

“Thank you, Yukio-san,” Furihata said, his gaze on his shoes as they waited for Kasamatsu’s train to arrive. “For everything.”

Even though he hadn’t been given a choice in the matter, Kasamatsu was glad he’d met Furihata. Every one of his Slayer’s lives were different, as were his own. But their souls always seemed to mesh well. Which he supposed was a good thing.

“You’ve done great,” Kasamatsu replied. “Now, take care of Tokyo and don’t go dying on me, okay?” he half-joked, receiving a serious expression from his Slayer at that.

“I will do my best,” Furihata answered, his arms stiff at his sides and his back ramrod straight.

Kasamatsu smiled. He’d grown up, but he was still that wide-eyed kid deep down.

He placed a hand on Furihata’s shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “I know you will.”

And with that, Kasamatsu boarded his train to Akita to rejoin the council and become a mentor for Watchers in training until his Slayer needed him.

Two years passed before Kasamatsu got the sense that Furihata was in danger. Unlike his Slayer, he didn’t get cramping in his abdomen when a vampirical threat was nearby, but he did get shooting pains through his chest if Furihata was in trouble.

He didn’t have to explain himself to the council when he packed his bags and boarded the next train to Tokyo. They understood.

When he arrived, he found Furihata’s dorm room empty. His roommate was unsure of where he’d gone, but informed Kasamatsu that he’d withdrawn from school and quit his basketball team. All very suspect.

But Kasamatsu had a feeling he knew who was behind his Slayer’s disappearance.

After all, Furihata was unharmed and very much alive, as Kasamatsu was still standing there and his chest no longer ached. He’d felt his Slayer’s fear, but now there seemed to be nothing threatening his life.

Which meant only one thing…

Akashi had found him.

Furihata’s family was under the impression that their younger son had decided to take a break from uni and enjoy a gap year. So, it appeared that Akashi had taken care of everything.

Well, save for Kasamatsu. But then again, Akashi had never dealt with him well in any life. So, why start now?

The Akashi mansion was easy enough to find. Besides, Kasamatsu had been there before. Or he’d had memories of being there. So, he wasn’t taken by surprise when the wrought iron gates opened for him.

He made his way up the gravel path to two huge front doors and lifted his hand to knock. But he didn’t get the chance as the door swung open, nearly sending him face-first into a broad chest. Thankfully, his reflexes were quick enough and he pulled back.

“Ah, you must be Furihatacchi’s Watcher, right?” The person -- no, vampire who’d answered looked unbelievably familiar, with blond hair and golden eyes.

A memory flashed in Kasamatsu’s mind of a grungy bar and neon lights. Of a vampire laughing raucously while teasing a few cornered humans. Of a blond vampire with golden eyes watching them with his arms crossed over his chest, an amused expression on his face. He made no move to stop them, but did not join in. The blond in his memory looked over at Kasamatsu through his long bangs, the longer hair cascading down his back tinted orange under the buzzing light. He smiled.

“I’m Kise Ryouta,” he went on excitedly, oblivious to Kasamatsu’s moment of recognition. “Akashicchi is expecting you!”

Kasamatsu shook his head and followed Kise inside, his eyes growing large as he took in the grand foyer. He sort of remembered it, sure, but to see it in person was something else.

Kise blathered on as they walked and Kasamatsu took a moment to separate the vampire before him and the one from his memory. Kise’s hair was shorter now with considerably less product, much more with the times. And he was wearing a simple button up and pair of skinny jeans, nothing like the acid-washed jeans and leather vest and fingerless gloves the Kise in his memory sported.

Still, he could feel that leather under his fingertips, the cotton shirt beneath it soft and cool against an equally chilled chest, which warmed considerably after feeding. The Kasamatsu in his memory distracted himself by practicing a few chords on his guitar. They weren’t in the bar anymore, but in a back room of some club. The couch beneath him was worn, the fabric threadbare.

Kise hummed from his perch on the arm of the couch, lowering himself and crawling across the length of it until he’d situated himself between Kasamatsu’s legs. “My, my. You’re working hard, aren’t you, Senpai?”

“...Senpai?” Kise asked, glancing over his shoulder, blinking expectant golden eyes at him.

Shit. Kasamatsu shook his head. He’d gotten caught in another memory. And it had felt so real. But that wasn’t him. Well, it was. But a different time. A different life. Kise wouldn’t--

“I said,” Kise continued, puffing his cheeks out slightly before flashing a dazzling, sharp-fanged smile. “If you’re Furihata’s slayer trainer, that sort of makes you like his senpai, right?”

Ah. Heat flooded Kasamatsu’s cheeks as he realized his misunderstanding. Kise wouldn’t have recognized him, after all. “No. Just his Watcher,” he answered.

“Nah,” Kise sang as he led him into a fancy drawing room. “I think Senpai suits you better.”

Cool fingertips against heated flesh, lips brushing against his pulsepoint. _‘Right, Senpai?’_

“Yukio-san!” Furihata’s voice broke Kasamatsu from his thoughts. He came running forward and stopped just short of pulling him into a hug. “I’m sorry. I meant to call to explain, but Akashi-san took my phone.”

Kasamatsu drew his brows down, completely focusing on the situation at hand. Akashi was possessive. He knew that. He understood that he wasn’t the only one tied to Furihata. But that was still uncalled for. What if there had been an emergency?

Even so, Furihata didn’t look scared. Only apologetic.

“Where is Akashi?” Kasamatsu asked and then shook his head, placing his hands on Furihata’s shoulders and looking him in the eyes. “Are you all right? Your roommate said you dropped your classes and quit your club.”

At that, Furihata looked rather sheepish. “Yes, that was Akashi-san’s doing,” he explained. Then he grew serious. “But I’ve already spoken to him about getting me enrolled again,” he said matter-of-factly. “He might be extremely powerful, but he’s no match for the Slayer.” He grinned.

Kasamatsu smiled at that, lowering his hands and relaxing for the first time since he’d gotten to Tokyo. “He’s always been weak when it comes to you.” At least, as far as Kasamatsu remembered.

“So,” Kise interrupted them, ducking down so he was at their level. “Yukio-san--” he cut himself off when Kasamatsu glared at him. “Ah, that is, Kasamatsu-san,” he corrected. “You were saying you’re kind of like Furihatacchi’s senpai, right?”

However, before Kasamatsu could respond, Akashi finally came down from on high, walking into the room as though he owned the place. Which, he did. 

The old vampire had an air about him. He exuded power. And Kasamatsu could only imagine how Furihata’s sixth sense was going off, noting how his Slayer doubled over before righting himself and waving a hand when Akashi turned toward him, his lofty expression turning to one of concern. “Kouki--”

“I’m fine,” Furihata interrupted. “Um, Akashi-san, this is my Watcher, Kasamatsu Yukio.”

“Ah, yes,” Akashi said, facing him. “You look different, but I recognize you.” He bowed his head slightly and Kasamatsu found himself scrambling to do the same. Odd. “Thank you for taking such good care of my Kouki.”

Furihata flushed, obviously unused to Akashi’s familiarity. But, if history were to repeat itself, as it almost always did, his Slayer would soon be at the mercy of this ancient monster. And happily so.

How many times had Kasamatsu witnessed his Slayer fall in love with Akashi Seijuurou?

Something else flashed in his mind then, but it was too quick to fully catch. There was only a glimpse of red and gold. It suddenly left Kasamatsu feeling uncertain. Still, as he watched Akashi’s crimson eyes soften at whatever it was Furihata had just said, he calmed down.

He knew Akashi loved him. He was probably the only being in the entire universe who thought more highly of Furihata than Kasamatsu.

Even so…

“I wish to stay and observe,” Kasamatsu said. “Until Furi is back on his basketball team and enrolled in his classes.”

Akashi smiled, his shortened fangs glinting in the light. “It is a Watcher’s job to observe, is it not?” he said, obviously not expecting an answer. “You are free to stay as long as you deem necessary. But I assure you,” he paused, “You’ll find that Kouki will want for nothing here.”

Kasamatsu swallowed under Akashi’s gaze, but managed to nod. “Good.”

“Ryouta,” Akashi said, turning toward Kise. “Please ensure that our guest feels welcome.”

Kise stiffened for a moment before returning to his relaxed posture. He beamed, giving Akashi a mock-salute. “You got it, Akashicchi.”

Apparently, Kise was to be Kasamatsu’s personal guide during his stay in the Akashi mansion. Which was rather annoying, but he put up with it while Kise babbled about this and that as he led Kasamatsu to what would be his temporary quarters.

“So, this is it,” Kise said when they reached the door. He smiled down at Kasamatsu, a crease forming between perfectly manicured brows. “Senpai,” he said, clearly aware that it was wrong, but still using the title, “Akashicchi knows you?”

At that, Kasamatsu blinked. From the flashes of his previous life, he understood that he and Kise had been close. He flushed at that. Particularly close, as it seemed. And he knew that he looked nothing like that version of himself now. But he found it hard to believe that Kise was not aware of his and Furihata’s...situation.

“He does,” Kasamatsu answered instead. “Or rather, Furi’s previous slayer.”

Golden eyes widened. “Furihatacchi’s…”

“Anyway,” Kasamatsu cut him off by opening the bedroom door. “I had a long train ride, so I’d like to get some sleep.”

“Ah, yes.” Kise cleared his throat and took a half a step backward. “Of course.” He wet his lips and Kasamatsu found his gaze drawn to the motion and the glint of a fang. “Goodnight, Senpai.” And before Kasamatsu could correct him, the vampire was gone.

Damn. Just how old was Kise that he moved that fast?

More importantly, how well did Kasamatsu know him in his previous life if Kise didn’t even know he was a Watcher? How had they met if not through Akashi?

Kasamatsu shook his head. He was tired. And as much as he wanted to stay vigilant -- there were at least three vampires currently residing in the main house, according to Furihata -- he knew he needed to get some rest. 

Besides, if one was to sleep in a den of vampires, the safest would be under Akashi’s roof. Especially if the ancient vampire wanted to win his lover’s heart in this life.

Nothing got you placed in the proverbial doghouse faster than letting a Slayer’s Watcher die.

Or something.

Maybe Kasamatsu was more tired than he thought. He yawned and quickly changed into the night clothes he’d packed before quickly brushing his teeth and falling face-first onto the soft mattress.

He closed his eyes and drifted off.

It made a fair amount of sense that Kasamatsu’s visions that night were of his most recent life. After all, that was the life where he’d met Kise. As far as he knew. And seeing Kise had given him the strongest, most immersive memories yet.

They had some kind of connection. 

“Senpai works too hard,” the Kise of the past teased him, fluffing the back of his rockstar hair. “The record label doesn’t care if you write your own songs,” he continued, sauntering over in ripped jeans so tight, they left nothing to the imagination. “You should quit now.”

Kasamatsu snorted and then bit back laughter as the smug expression on Kise’s face faltered for a moment. “Oh?” He looked back at his sheet music, catching an error and fixing the note. “I don’t want to hear that from a kouhai.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Kise bristle. Ha, it wasn’t funny the other way around, was it?

He’d started playing guitar as a hobby. His Slayer no longer needed him to watch over him every second. And what else was there to do but sit and wait to be needed again? It was fun. He was good at it. But some people in the business -- namely, this young upstart -- didn’t understand the hierarchy.

“Hey, Sen--”

“Want to hear it?” Kasamatsu interrupted, sitting back and adjusting his guitar in his hold. Kise blinked in confusion, a frown on his plush lips. Kasamatsu wanted to kiss him. “My new song, I mean.”

Kasamatsu awoke from his dream slowly. He wasn’t jolted awake by the memory of his Slayer falling or of something equally as heart wrenching. In fact, that had been the nicest dream he’d had in a long time. If ever.

“Senpai?”

The bed was warm and Kasamatsu burrowed under the blankets. It was still dark out. Much too early to be up. And he was still tired.

“Senpai? Err...Kasamatsu-san?”

Kasamatsu opened bleary eyes to find a pair of golden ones inches from his own. He blinked once. Twice. And then drew back, nearly throwing himself off of the mattress. “Kise!”

“Ah, Senpai, I’m sorry!” Kise held his hands up. He was kneeling on the bed, looking rather guilty. “I was just...I wanted to ask...um…” Now, Kasamatsu was certain vampires could only blush if they’d just fed. But even without his cheeks tinting pink, he could tell Kise was flustered. Almost embarrassed.

“Listen, I know Akashi Ordered you to look after me,” Kasamatsu began with a sigh as he fluffed his pillow and righted himself on the bed. “But could you save all of your questions for the morning?”

Kise wet his lips again and stepped back from the bed. “Right. Sorry.” He swallowed. “Please sleep well, Kasamatsu-san.” And again, he was gone in the blink of an eye. But Kasamatsu didn’t have time to worry about whatever it was his Akashi Mansion Tour Guide had wanted to ask. He was too tired.

And the moment his head hit the pillow, he was out again.

Kise seemed to be back to normal the next morning. Or as normal as Kasamatsu understood him to be. Gone was the stammering, almost nervous vampire, replaced by the confident, bubbly, and air-headed version who’d greeted him at the door the night before.

“And after breakfast, I can give you the grand tour,” Kise was going on and on. “Furihatacchi says that you played basketball together,” he continued. “Akashicchi has a court just past the garden--”

“If it’s all the same,” Kasamatsu interrupted him. “I’m here to make sure that Furi will be safe here,” he said.

“Ah, of course.” Kise playfully bonked himself on the head. “I should have known you’d want to play with Furihatacchi.” He smiled, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “But good luck prying him from Akashicchi’s clutches,” he giggled, but immediately cut himself off when the vampire in question stepped into the room, Furihata at his side.

“Yukio-san, good morning!” Furihata greeted, breaking away from Akashi to grab Kasamatsu by the arm. “Akashi-san let me pick breakfast this morning,” he announced, sounding rather proud of himself as he led Kasamatsu toward the dining room.

Kasamatsu looked over his shoulder, just catching sight of an exchange between Kise and Akashi. The blond looking rather downtrodden.

His chest tightened without his permission.

Breakfast was good. And Furihata had even convinced Akashi to let them play basketball afterward. It was almost comical how quickly the vampire acquiesced to whatever it was that Furihata asked of him.

But once their game was over -- wow, Kasamatsu had missed it more than he’d realized -- he crossed his arms over his chest and turned toward Akashi. “You can see why Furi needs to be put back on his, right?” And enrolled in his classes. And hopefully moved back into his dorm, but Kasamatsu knew that last one was a long shot. It looked like Furihata would just have to commute.

“Of course,” Akashi replied, all gentle mannerisms and smiles.

“I’m just a benchwarmer,” Furihata interrupted, spinning the ball with his fingers before pressing his palms against it.

“Hey, steady progress, Furi,” Kasamatsu said. “You’re only a second year. You have plenty of time.” He paused, glancing over at Akashi. “Assuming you’re allowed to attend practice regularly.”

Akashi smiled again. “I would not keep Kouki from something he’s clearly passionate about.”

Oh, but he’d pull him out of classes and take his phone…

“Speaking of which, I should be heading out,” Furihata said, checking his watch. “I have a lecture today and then afternoon practice.”

Kasamatsu raised his eyebrows. Wow, Akashi worked fast.

“I’ll see you later, Yukio-san,” he said with a wave before slowing his steps. “Unless you’d like to sit in?”

He thought about that. Kasamatsu hadn’t planned on attending college. After all, the only reason he’d gone to high school was to stay close to Furihata during his training. He’d spent the last two years since graduation mentoring younger Watchers. 

Again, Kasamatsu caught an exchange between Akashi and Kise.

“Ah, but,” Kise began. “I thought Kasamatsu-san and I could play some one-on-one now that the court is free.”

So, Akashi was trying to keep Furihata and him apart. Odd. Was he threatened by Kasamatsu? He’d never gotten in his way before… Or had he?

“Actually, I think I’ll take you up on the offer, Furi,” Kasamatsu answered, ignoring the way his chest tightened when Kise’s face fell.

“Very well,” Akashi said, closing his eyes. “Then I shall--”

“Akashi-san,” Furihata interrupted. “I told you. You stand out too much.”

Kasamatsu watched with wide eyes as the strongest vampire he’d ever come across simply nodded his head, forcing a weak smile. “Yes. Of course, Kouki.”

Besides, even if older vampires could stay up during the daytime and go out in the sun -- it was overcast, so it wasn’t too bad for them, Kasamatsu was sure -- they could probably do with some rest, right?

“Ryouta,” Akashi said, turning that powerful crimson gaze on Kise. “Please escort Kouki and his Watcher to school.”

Furihata frowned. “Akash--”

“Please.” Akashi’s voice was strained. Furihata looked taken aback, but he nodded.

“Okay, I’ll just...go shower then.” Furihata walked up to Akashi and reached a hand up, but hesitated. Kasamatsu saw the pain and longing that flickered across Akashi’s face. Furihata chose to ruffle the vampire’s hair -- an interesting sight -- “I’ll be back this evening before my patrol.” And then he was walking toward the main house.

“We should go get ready, too, Sen--Kasamatsu-san,” Kise corrected himself when Kasamatsu shot a glare his way. He did not appreciate being teased. “Ooh, and we can take my car!”

“The chauffeur will provide the transportation, if you don’t mind, Ryouta,” Akashi said. Or, rather, Ordered. And Kasamatsu had to bite his lip to keep from laughing at the kicked puppy look on Kise’s face.

College classes were boring.

Furihata was a second year, so he still had a bit of the required gen ed courses to complete. And although Kasamatsu was unrivaled at hand-to-hand and knew the contents of most of the academy’s shelves by heart, this was...different.

Kise, however, was getting into it beside him. He’d even raised his hand to answer several of the professor’s questions. 

So much for Akashi being the one to draw attention to himself.

“Hey,” a girl whispered from a few rows behind them. “Isn’t that the model, Kise-kun?”

“Oh, I think it is!” another replied. “I didn’t know he attended uni.”

“Maybe he’s just visiting a friend,” a third chimed in. “This is the first time I’ve seen him this semester.”

Kasamatsu sighed. He could only imagine what it would be like for Furihata to live in a house filled with people -- err, vampires -- like Akashi and Kise. He just hoped the third one was less...excitable. 

“That was fun!” Kise sighed happily, stretching his arms over his head as they exited the classroom. “I forgot how interesting history is.”

Furihata scoffed. “Only because you were alive for it,” he muttered and Kasamatsu snorted. “Well, I’m off to practice. You two don’t have to accompany me.”

“Furi--”

“Please, Yukio-san,” he pleaded. “I’m fully capable.”

Kasamatsu knew that. In fact, the only reason he’d stayed was to make sure Akashi wasn’t a threat. And it seemed as though Furihata had him wrapped around his finger already.

“I know,” he replied. “Who do you think trained you?”

Furihata grinned. “Sorry again for worrying you.”

Kasamatsu waved his hand in dismissal. “It’s a Watcher’s job to worry about his Slayer.” He sighed, putting his hands in his pockets. “Well, you seem to be handling things on your own, so...I should probably get going.”

“You’re leaving already?” To Kasamatsu’s surprise, it was Kise who’d said it.

“Uh, yeah?” Kasamatsu offered. “Furi can take care of himself and Akashi can--”

“Won’t you stay one more night?” Kise asked and then again, if it was possible, he would have flushed. “That is...I haven’t properly given you a tour.”

Kasamatsu stood there for a moment, glancing over at an equally confused Furihata, before he responded. “Sure, I guess.”

Furihata pat him on the shoulder. “I’ll be home for dinner and maybe we can go on patrol together,” he suggested. “Like old times.”

He smiled. “That sounds good.”

“And then I’ll drive you to the train station in the morning,” Kise added with a blindingly bright smile. “Unless of course, Senpai decides to stay.”

Kasamatsu groused. “I told you, I’m not his--”

“Now, enjoy your practice, Furihatacchi,” Kise sang. “And we’ll see you at home for dinner.”

A beat passed as that registered. Home, huh?

Kasamatsu shook his head. “All right, let’s go find that driver and get this tour over with.”

Kise knew everything there was to know about the Akashi Mansion. Which made sense, as he lived there. And probably had for a really, really long time.

They didn’t go into every room, as some were ‘off limits,’ according to Kise. Though, he did sniffle about wanting to go to karaoke when he passed one in particular.

“And this wing hasn’t been renovated, so I’m not sure if Kasamatsu-san would--”

“What’s in that room?” Kasamatsu asked, suddenly feeling drawn toward one of the doors.

“Oh,” Kise began, clearing his throat. “That’s the Akashi portrait gallery. But only Akashicchi--”

“Can we not go in?” Kasamatsu interrupted him. Kise hesitated. And Kasamatsu wondered if maybe Akashi had Ordered him not to go inside. But then Kise nodded and led the way.

It was dark inside, but Kise lit a candle, illuminating the portraits on the wall one at a time. 

Kasamatsu froze. He knew them. He knew every one of those faces. They were, “Furi’s past lives.”

“Mn,” Kise replied with a bob of his head. “Akashicchi never really explained it to me, but one does pick up on things after some time,” he said with a little chuckle. “Senpai,” he said, using the title again, “You… Have we met?” he paused, setting the candle down. “I mean, before?”

Kasamatsu wasn’t sure how to answer that. He could say ‘yes,’ but that wouldn’t exactly be true, would it? Then again, it seemed Kise understood that Furihata was reborn, so maybe…

“You remind me of someone,” Kise explained, opening the door a little wider, so Kasamatsu would walk back into the hall. “From a while ago.”

‘A while.’ Just how old was Kise? It was decades ago. 

“Ah, Kise-chin,” a low, drawl pulled them from their conversation and Kasamatsu turned to find himself face-to-well-waist with a giant. “Oh.” The tall vampire looked down at Kasamatsu and blinked. “Furi-chin’s new Watcher is here?”

But Kise stepped in between them, shielding Kasamatsu. “What is it you wanted, Murasakibaracchi?”

“Oh, yeah.” He messed with his long bangs. “Aka-chin says dinner will be ready in a bit.” His hungry, violet gaze shifted over Kise’s shoulder. “I’m starving.”

Kasamatsu knew his heart was thundering in his chest. He wasn’t afraid of Murasakibara. Not exactly. He knew the vampire wouldn’t bite him. Not under Akashi’s roof. But he was freaking huge and powerful. It was a different power than Akashi’s, but no less intimidating.

“I think they delivered more blood packs to the fridge this afternoon,” Kise said, leaning to the side to block Kasamatsu again.

Murasakibara’s eyes lit up, but his voice remained calm, almost cranky. “Okay. See you downstairs, Kise-chin.” He cocked his head to the side to regard Kasamatsu one last time. “Watcher-chin.” He moved slowly, loping down the hall and out of sight.

“Whoa, he’s--” As big as Kasamatsu remembered. Right, they’d met before.

Kise sighed and then held his arm out. “Well, shall we head down to dinner?”

Furihata seemed happy to have another human around for meals. It was probably hard trying to eat while the other three just stared you down. Four, on occasion, Furihata whispered while Murasakibara drained another blood pack. 

Akashi and Kise had their blood poured into fancy goblets which suited the leader of the Tokyo area vampires perfectly, Kasamatsu thought. Though, he hadn’t seen Kise drink a drop. Every time he glanced over at him -- which wasn’t that often -- the usually chipper vampire was either chewing on his bottom lip, his gaze on the tablecloth or, a few times, their eyes met and Kasamatsu had to quickly turn his attention back on Furihata.

There was no way Kasamatsu was getting out of answering him. Kise was going to pester him until he confessed they’d met before.

Thankfully, he wouldn’t have to deal with it until after his and Furihata’s patrol. 

But even while enjoying a night walking the not-so-dangerous streets of Tokyo with his Slayer, his mind was still on Kise.

“You remember him?” Furihata asked, seemingly out of nowhere, causing Kasamatsu to nearly lose his footing on the sidewalk. “Kise, I mean,” Furihata went on. “You remember him.” This time it wasn’t a question.

“Yeah,” Kasamatsu admitted. “From my most recent life,” he said. “Though, he seems pretty old, so it’s possible I may have met him before then, too, I suppose.”

Furihata nodded from beside him, falling into step. “I envy you, Yukio-san,” he said, almost too quietly to hear, but Kasamatsu caught it. “I…” He swallowed. “Akashi-san is so clearly in love with me--who I was and I…” He chewed his lip. “I don’t remember him at all.”

Kasamatsu pursed his lips, unsure what to say. He understood why that would upset Furihata. But he’d been plagued by memories from his past lives for over a decade now. It was painful and sometimes terrifying.

“I just want to love him,” Furihata said and then gave a watery laugh. “Ah, that sounds so dumb. I’ve known him for less than a week.”

“It’s not dumb,” Kasamatsu interrupted. “You may not remember him, but I’ve seen you fall head over heels for Akashi a dozen times over,” he said. “And I know that he cherishes you each and every time.” Kasamatsu winced as a particularly painful memory flashed in his mind, too blurry to make out. Red and gold. But he shook his head. “It must be difficult having someone love you so dearly when you’ve only just met.” He placed a hand on Furihata’s shoulder. “You’re stuck playing catch up.”

“Mmn…” Furihata agreed, giving the hand on his shoulder a squeeze. “Thanks, Yukio-san,” he said and then cleared his throat. “And what about you and Kise? Does he…?”

“I don’t think he recognizes me,” Kasamatsu said. “Not yet, anyway. And even if he does, I…” He turned to find Furihata looking at him expectantly. “I’m going back to the council tomorrow morning.”

Furihata gave him a sad sort of smile. “It’s like this every time, isn’t it?”

But Kasamatsu shook his head. “Nah,” he said, giving Furihata a gentle shove. “It’s never exactly the same.”

When they returned from patrol, it was nearly dawn. Furihata promised that he’d wake up and accompany Kasamatsu to the train station in a few hours and that he should try his best to get some rest.

Kasamatsu noticed that Furihata did not return to the bedroom where he’d retrieved his gear, but instead entered the one at the end of the hall. The one with two huge double doors.

Akashi moved quickly, didn’t he?

Well, so long as Furihata was safe, it was fine. And with that thought in mind, Kasamatsu retired to his own quarters.

He was changed and in bed when there came a knock on his door. He knew who it was. “Come in.”

Kise peeked around the door before stepping inside and quietly clicking it shut behind him. His gaze was set firmly on the comforter of the guest bed. “Sen--”

“C’mere,” Kasamatsu interrupted him, patting the spot beside him on the bed. Kise’s head jerked up and he swallowed before accepting the offer. “Ki--”

“When I was younger, I thought it would be fun to perform on stage,” Kise said, long, elegant fingers toying with the edge of the duvet. “I did that a few times in my unnaturally long life,” he added almost as an afterthought. “But when I decided to be a rockstar, I had to deal with this grouchy, serious senpai.”

The corners of Kasamatsu’s lips threatened to turn up, but he shook the feeling away. “Oh, yeah?”

“Mhm.” Kise smiled softly. “He’d only been performing small gigs and for a year or so longer than me,” he went on. “Even though I’d been alive for decades already, he was certain I was his junior.” He chuckled. “He wasn’t even shocked when I flashed him my fangs the first time.”

“He knew what you were, I’m sure,” Kasamatsu sighed, scooching down and propping his head up on his elbow. Kise mirrored him. “And I remind you of this senpai of yours?”

“Shouldn’t you?” Kise asked, golden eyes playful. “After all, you’re like Furihatacchi, aren’t you?”

Kasamatsu sighed again, longer. “Yeah, I am.”

Kise nodded and reached out with his free hand, hesitating for a moment before he combed his fingers through Kasamatsu’s short hair. It felt nice, actually. “You don’t look like him.”

Kasamatsu snorted. “Sorry I don’t measure up,” he scoffed, desperately trying to ignore the pang in his chest. It didn’t matter. It didn’t--

“You’re just as cute,” Kise interrupted his thoughts. “Maybe cuter this time around, though you were very adorable back then, Senpai.” He pulled his hand from Kasamatsu’s hair and trailed his fingers down the side of his face. “You don’t look alike, but your eyes…” He gave an uncharacteristic lopsided grin. It looked dopey. “Your eyes haven’t changed.”

The intensity of Kise’s gaze was too much and Kasamatsu had to look away. Kise’s palm was cool against his heated cheek. And even though every instinct he had, every bit of training told him not to allow it, he let Kise maneuver them so they were lying down, Kasamatsu’s head pillowed on Kise’s chest.

There was no heartbeat. But he hadn’t expected there to be.

Instead of talking, Kise began to hum, a familiar tune vibrating through his chest and against Kasamatsu’s cheek. There was something about it. Kasamatsu knew it, but he couldn’t quite place it. 

Then Kise began to sing.

Kasamatsu froze, his eyes going wide. That was…

“Do you remember it, Senpai?” Kise asked, long fingers carding through Kasamatsu’s hair. “The song you worked so hard on?” he continued. “The one you wrote for me to perform?”

There was a lump in Kasamatsu’s throat and no matter how hard he tried, he could not swallow it down. 

“I can’t believe I didn’t recognize you sooner,” Kise went on. “Then again, you didn’t really give me the chance.” He reached under Kasamatsu’s chin, tilting his head up. “You’re different from Furihatacchi,” he breathed. “You remember me, don’t you, Senpai?”

Kasamatsu blinked rapidly, fighting the heat behind his eyes. “Yeah,” he rasped. “The moment I saw you--”

“Senpai,” Kise cut him off, pressing their lips together. And there it was, the velvety softness that was all too familiar. The sweet, gentle teasing of a hesitant tongue. Like Kise was afraid he’d spook him. “You came back,” Kise murmured against his mouth before deepening the kiss. And Kasamatsu didn’t fight it. Didn’t pull away. Not even when Kise pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses along his jaw and down the side of his neck.

“Kise…” he gasped as the sharp point of a fang grazed his skin.

“Don’t worry, Senpai,” Kise breathed. “I won’t bite you.”

How shameful that would have been. If a Watcher had allowed a vampire to...to…

“You disappeared back then,” Kise went on, pulling Kasamatsu’s night shirt to the side to kiss his bare shoulder. “You didn’t come back.”

Kasamatsu finally gave in and held Kise’s head, sliding his fingers through silky hair and gripping the strands. “I...wasn’t needed.” He threw his head back when Kise nipped his collarbone. “You said you wouldn’t bite me,” he managed, breathlessly.

“I lied,” Kise replied, but didn’t go further. “And you’re wrong.” He pulled back and looked Kasamatsu in the eyes. “You were very much needed.”

Kasamatsu opened his mouth and then frowned, mussing Kise’s hair until the other complained and tried to remove his hands. “Idiot,” he said. “My Slayer didn’t need me and I couldn’t go on performing forever,” he said. “Besides, the council called me back--”

“Is that why you’re leaving again?” Kise asked, his lips turned down.

“Yeah,” Kasamatsu answered honestly. “I only came to check on Furi,” he admitted and, even as his cheeks burned, he added, “I hadn’t expected to see you and...remember.”

Kise kissed him again, chaste and sweet. “I don’t suppose I can change your mind?” he tried, a myriad of emotions shining in those damn golden eyes of his. He knew that wasn’t fair, didn’t he?

“I can’t just change my plans. I already left without notice and…” Kasamatsu trailed off as Kise’s face fell. “I will come back,” he said and Kise perked up. “If Furi ever needs me.”

Kise frowned at that. “But what if I need you?” he said with a pout. “I only just found you again and now you’re--”

“Doing my job,” Kasamatsu finished for him. “I can’t just…” But Kise was already leaning back in, his mouth hovering just over Kasamatsu’s. “Kise…”

“Then, just for tonight?” Kise asked, bumping their noses.

Kasamatsu rolled his eyes, but wrapped his arms around Kise’s neck, pulling him even closer, their bodies flush. “Idiot,” he said against his mouth. “It’s already morning.”

But he did have a few hours before he had to catch his train.

  
  


The train screeched on the tracks as it took a turn, heading toward a tunnel. The passengers were jostled a bit, but Kasamatsu merely opened his eyes. The tunnel wall gave way to the familiar buildings of Tokyo.

Two years, huh?

He pulled back from the window and removed his earphones. He was only a few stops away.

Once he was off the train and out of the station, he pulled out his phone. It was just about dinner time and he hated to interrupt whatever gathering Akashi had going on. Furihata had informed him that it was now a full house -- not that there weren’t enough rooms in the Akashi mansion to fit half of Tokyo.

Furihata picked up on the third ring. _‘Yukio-san.’_

“Furi, they’re headed your way,” he said, knowing full well that his Slayer understood who he meant. Akashi was familiar with them, too, he was sure.

 _‘Yes,’_ Furihata replied. _‘Sei sensed them and one of his progeny returned and confirmed it.’_

“They’re stronger than anything you’ve ever faced,” Kasamatsu admitted. “I’m in Tokyo now. I think you’ll need the backup.”

The line was silent for a moment before Furihata spoke. _‘We’ve got six vampires here, two nearly as old as Sei.’_

Kasamatsu took a deep breath. “Let’s hope they’ll be enough.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Ooh, everyone is here now! Right? I think~  
> I wonder when the threat will arrive. I'm sure they've been waiting for the right moment.
> 
> As always, let me know what you think with a comment and kudos! And feel free to chat or check out my other content on tumblr @jubesy or on Twitter @bySharkGirl~


End file.
